


TIL WE MEET AGAIN VR. 2

by acemaxima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemaxima/pseuds/acemaxima
Summary: It was my special day...with my special someone...my friends and family are all here...smiling happilly for me...I've been dreaming of this day...walking down the aisle...a bouquet of flowers in my hand...looking at the man waitng for me in the altar...He was my best friend...She was my best friend...He was my savior...She was my partner...Its the song I made just from him...singing it right now feels surreal..I asked her to sing...Hoping it to be the first but not the last..





	TIL WE MEET AGAIN VR. 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago... 
> 
>  
> 
> I not really good at writing, its just an attempt, but this was my savior back then...
> 
> I was able to pour out what I feel though this story.
> 
> The first time I felt it. being inlove with someone you can't have. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've written this in both English and Filipino language so its quite difficult.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I can find the strength to write again.

Time Check : 2:02pm

My head perk up with the sound of the door opening hoping to see the person i was supposed to meet. 

We were supposed to meet at 1:00pm, today is Saturday, its not even traffic... Where the hell is he? 

 

*looks at the reader*

Oh Hi! I was waiting for someone, which happens to be late AGAIN.

*reader: ahem who are you??*

Ooppss sorry I kinda forgot to introduce myself :)

Hi! *waves* my name is Catherine, 23 years old. Occupation: freelance model, instrumentalist, singer, and teacher :)

Yip! that's me :) No Boyfriend SInce Birth... I'm still young and... boys kinda makes my head hurts, like this one im waiting rignt now.. so in the relationship aspect.. i think im good. :) thanks but no thanks. 

hmm but you know what, I've been inlove like seriously inlove.. its the same man from fifteen years ago... the same boy who became my savior....

"Kitty!" a man's voice can be heard in the entire cafe. 

Oh man! how embarassing! It's him, the guy I am talking about. Meet Steven, my prankster of a friend, a lunatic but my most trusted friend. :)

 

It quite funny to remember how we met 15 years ago...

 

Flashback

*15 years ago*

I was in my 3rd grade in Elementary, I used to be a chubby little girl, the same reason why most of my classmates often picked me to be bullied. One day, I was happily muching on my big candy while walking down the streets to school. I heard someone calling my name. 

"kitty kitty little kitty hahahaha! 

I looked back and saw my bullies. Way to go aiming to have a very nice day. 

 

"What do you want Mark? I asked them grumpily. 

"Give us you food, you pig!" They shouted at me.

"I dont want to, Its mine. Why don't you tell your parents to prepare something for you?"

*Smirking* "You don't want too? Hold her guys, let's get her lunch box!

"No! Please stop! I shouted back, but to no avail, they're still trying to get my lunch then I started crying. 

"STOP what you're doing! Mr. Officer arrest them!

The kids ran as fast as they could while i was left crying on my own.

I didn't notice the person standing in front of me.

"Stop crying now, here take this its smaller than the one you had earlier but its delicious, its actually my favorite" 

I looked up at the person speaking, there I saw a boy smiling while peeling of a candy. 

He hand it over to me and said "Here try this, its really good."

When he noticed me staring at the candy in my hand, he nudge me and said. "Eat up!" 

"Thank you." I started tasting the candy he gave me. "Hmm.. its good indeed." I said to him. 

"See?! I told you so.. my name is Steven, starting today, we're friends, okay?" Don't worry those kids wont bother you anymore, I will protect you, promise! 

"Okay! We're friends! Thank you once again!

Starting that day, I found myself a friend, my most precious friend. :)

 

 

Present Day

That's how we started our friendship and until now, we're still together. 

"Kitty!" 

"Speaking of the devil, here comes the trouble maker."

"Kitty Friend!" He shouted again.

"Argh! Do you enjoy shouting my name that much? Now the entire cafe knows my name." I said playfully. 

*dear readers, meet my friend and long time lovelife (he doesn't know thay btw) Steven Salazar.*

"I missed you Kitty my friend!" he said while hugging me tightly. 

("Damn this man, dont be like that man, I've been trying to hold myself back from kissing you moron!" silently grumbling myself.)

"kitty, do you have a fever, your face kind red. What happened, I can hear your heartbeat and its really fast." 

("Really damn this guy, does he want me dead? Arghh and you my dear heart, you want to come out of my chest? arghh!!! Calm down!")

"I'm fine, Im just startled because of you, you moron! We've seen each other last week, You called me as if we haven't each other in ages. hahaha"

(He finally broke the hug and went to sit in front of me. He's still smiling widely while doing that flower pose, he's cheeks becoming more evident, he's looking so cute. I think I falling too hard again. Dont be like that.)

(I stopped myself from writing and carefully removed my eyeglasses *clears my throat*) 

"What happened to you? You seemed so happy. Did you win in the lottery?" Yah! share with me your prize! You let me wait here for an hour, I deserve a share of your winning!"

(As if he didn't heard me, he's still smiling like an idiot he is.)

*hitting him at the back of his neck*

"Uy! You look like a a creep! What's with you? Are you in heaven?"

"Ouch! That hurts Cath! and Yes, I'm in heaven and I've seen an angel." 

"Wow, you're crazy." I went back to what I am doing.

"Catherine"

(I was surprised when he called me by my full name, he rarely use my fullname unless he will tell me something important. I put aside my files and looked at him properly this time)

"Why?" 

"I want you to meet someone."

"If its another guys you want to set me up with, No thanks. You know what will I say." I said while rolling my eyes at him.

"Idiot!, When will you have a boyfriend then? Anyway, Its not a guy. Its an angel. My angel." 

"Angel? Who..." 

(I wasn't able to finish what I am about to say when i notice a woman approached our table)

"My dear friend, Kitty Cat, meet my Lisa, my GIRLFRIEND. Lisa this is Catherine, my BEST FRIEND."

\-------------------------------

(I was left speechless... Girlfriend, he said GIRLFRIEND)

*waves in front of my face*

"Hey dude, are you alright?"

"Oh, girlfriend? Wow you had a girlfriend? I didn't know and i thought we're bestfriends?"

(I told him jokingly but damn my heart feels like it dying.)

"Yes, buddy, we've been together for quite long already but we need to keep it a secret because of her family, but now we're telling everyone about us. and I want you to be the first one to know." He said while still smiling happily holding his girlfriend beside him."

"It's nice to finally meet you Cath, Steven has been telling me a lot of stories about you."

(I looked at the girl while smiling, I hope they wouldn't notice how I truly feel. You're strong Cath, You can do this"

"Its nice to meet you, Lisa. You're really beautiful. What kind of stories does this idiot told you? Come and sit with us."

(I smiled and reached her for a hug. She was really beautiful and kind, I'm glad my idiot of a friend found her. It's nice to see them smiling at eacch other lovingly, but why do i feel like this? Damn, my aches while looking at them. tsk I've been cursing in my head too many times today.)

(I reminded myslef of my role in this situation. I am the guy's bestfriend. I need to be happy for them. Forget your pain. I am nothing but the GUY"S BESTFRIEND.)

(The couple informed both of their families of their relationship, they we're really surprised :) some of Steven's family said that they thought the two of us would be together because we were always together since 3rd grade. They didn't know tho how i feel tho...)

\---------------------------------

A month had passed, I'm stil the guy's best friend. but unlike before, now we rarely get to meet often. Well in my defense, I've been really busy, an offer from a Fashion Company sent me a letter for the France fashion event. I was reluctant to accept the offer at first, but after sometime, i realized maybe God is giving me this blessing to help me as well to forget and move on. Its a 1 year contract, maybe by the time I came back I already have a boyfriend to introduce to my family. Just maybe. :) That's why I've been really busy too. 

I purposely didn't inform my family and my friends, specially Steven about my plans. I flew to France without informing everybody. 

______________________________________

Welcome to France!!!

When I landed I called my family of what happened to not worry them so much. They were very mad at first. But i explained to them my purpose and supported me. During the 1st month, Steven and I were constantly updating each other through chats. He even told me, "Why did you have to leave like that? I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. You're cruel, you know that? When you get back i want to have my presents. got that Kitty?" But then after sometime, we lost contact with each other, I've been busy maybe he is too. After our rehearsals, I always go straight to my laptop to see if he sent me a message but nothing. Instead of message, what i saw in my TL are photos of hin and Lisa, they look so happy. I didn't notice how my eyes are filled with tears, tears rolling down on my cheeks while looking at those beutiful photos of Lisa and Steven. 

It continued for the rest of my stay in France. I just glad that we are busy with the Fashion Shows. When I got home, I continued torturing myself, browsing my TL then I saw this qoute. "I'd rather live the consequences of the things I've done than regret the things I haven't done." It was like a wake up call for me. I'd rather suffer on my own than destroying my friends' relationship. I don't want to be selfish and beside they are happy. He is happy. I don't want himt o loose his happiness. That night, I cried myself to sleep, I didn't notice the creaking of my door. I felt a weight on my bed and someone hugging me. It was my friend Rose. I cried harder this time. 

"Cath, its better to tell him, he might be with someone right now but atleast it will help to be free from what you are feeling. If you don't you might end up regretting not figthing for your love. We'll be in the Philippines by next week, grab the chance and confess your feelings to him. If he won't accept you so be it, atleast you let out what you truly feel."

That night longer sobs and tears were my answer... 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Philippine Airport...

*rings*

"Mom, We just landed here in Ph, don't bother fethcing me anymore, Papa might be tired already, I just go home on my own. and its already late. Don't wait for me okay?"

(When I arrived in front of our house, I stopped for a while and look at the surroundings, its still the same, my home.)

I quitely opened the house, lol i still found the spare key under the rag, better tell Papa to hide it somewhere else. 

"WELCOME HOME CATH!" 

I was startled by their loud cheers, i thought everyone is asleep already. but here they are, my family, my friends and the most precious person in my live right now... STEVEN. I was enveloped in a tight hug by my family. Then someone took me in his arms and hugged my tightly. 

"I missed you a lot, my best friend? how have you been? 

(I allowed myself to melt in his hug, this will be the last time i promised to my self,)

"I'm fine Steven, France has been good to me for the past year, I missed you too" I replied and hug him even tighter.

"How is Lisa by the way?" 

(There i saw the glint in his eyes again, the same time i heard my heart shuttering into million pieces once again. He smiled widely)

"Let's meet tomorrow, same time, same place. I will tell you something important." 

"Oh Sure, I need to tell you something too. See you tommorow then?"

"Yes, my friend, you need to rest now. its a long flight. We'll see each other tommorrow okay?" 

(He hugged me again my kissed my forehead."

"Goodnight."

(Yeah tommorrow, I'll tell you... 

I LOVE YOU.)

 

 

\------------------------

I need to go somewhere now.

I will continue this later tonight.

 

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Im obsessed with Hoshi and JR of nuest nowadays, so i kinda like to imagine them as the guy here.


End file.
